The Killers
by Crazychicke
Summary: Based on the movie The Killers. Caroline Forbes is looking at a new life, a new wardrobe, and a new man of her dreams. She meets Stefan Salvatore on holiday in Nice. Three years later, they're married & living the perfect life, but when Stefan's old boss finds him, cracks begin to show, and Stefan's dream of living a normal life comes under jeopardy. Steroline & guest cameos.
1. The Perfect Life

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish it. A/N: Another SC movie idea. This is one of my favourite movies starring Ashton Kutcher and Katherine Heigl. For fun, as always. May only be a two-shot depending on how things go. Fluff warning! Reviews welcome! x**

 **The Perfect Life**

 **1.**

Caroline sat on a plane to Nice, in France, with her parents, along with tickets intended for her and her long time boyfriend, Klaus, who had dumped her. Below, taking photographs of a speed boat on the harbour, Stefan Salvatore climbed into his red Porsche and looked at a parcel on the passenger seat. Caroline pulled her suitcase through the marbled floors of the hotel, standing with her mum, Liz as her dad, Bill Forbes, negotiated with the concierge. "No, I asked for two rooms with an adjoining door. My daughter is a single woman, alone, in a foreign city..." he said.

Caroline interjected. "Recently single! And I'm not always alone!" Bill handed her the room key. "Darling, you are going to find the perfect guy, one who doesn't have a dishonest bone in his body." She made a face. "I don't feel like discussing Klaus anymore," she whispered. Liz nodded. "You're right, he's dead to us." Liz smiled, trying to make Caroline feel better, but achieving the opposite result. They caught the lift to their rooms on the fourth floor, and her parents decided to get room service for dinner, leaving Caroline to explore Nice by herself, _thank god!_

Caroline stood in the lift, sucking on some mints and trying not to think about Klaus and all the turmoil of their on-again-off-again relationship, when a shirtless man entered, "Bonjour!" She knew some French but resumed sucking on mints, unable to articulate a word, distracted by his bare torso. His wetsuit hugged his hips, and he swung a snorkel-mask back and forth in-time with the lift's jingle. She smiled when he caught her gaze, and was glad to exit the lift, before she made a fool of herself.

She stole glances at him, paranoid he was following her. He smirked the fifth time she looked around and made a smart-arse comment, making her blush. "Amazing you look even more surprised every time you look back at me..." Caroline brushed her blond hair from her flushed face, demanding answers. "Are you following me?" Stefan pointed at the water. "Actually, I'm just going for a swim. I'm Stefan." She laughed like a nervous idiot. "Caroline," she said, trying to remember how to flirt.

"Do you want to get a drink with me tonight, Caroline?" Stefan asked, showing off his charming smile. She tried not to look too desperate. "Sure," she said. He pulled up his wet suit. "Cool, I'll see you at eight, in the foyer," Stefan grinned. _Shit, she needed to find a dress pronto!_ She returned to her hotel where Bill had ordered drinks. "Sorry dad, I'm going shopping, new life, new wardrobe," she said, pushing away his ginger ale. "Do you mind picking up some saltines for your father?" Liz called from the bathroom. "Fine," Caroline sighed. "I might be a while."

The last thing she needed was her parents coming after her on her date with Stefan. After hours searching for the perfect dress, she found something blue in a small boutique, and returned to her room, locking the adjoining door. She left the tag on the dress so she could return it the next day, something she learnt from Elena Gilbert, then applied a small amount of make-up to hide the bags beneath her eyes, and arrived in the foyer, thinking over suitable things to talk about, which didn't include her break-up with her ex, or her parents.

Stefan arrived dressed in a grey suit with a blue tie, his brown hair all wind-swept. He kissed her cheek in greeting. They walked out onto the busy street. It was late afternoon and people were returning to the hotel after a long day relaxing by the sea. Tomorrow she might be one of them, she thought, clinging to Stefan's arm, and recalling Klaus. _She couldn't rush into this relationship like she had with Klaus, she wanted to do things differently. She laughed inwardly. She was far too weird, maybe that's why Klaus broke up with her? Maybe it had nothing to do with moving in together and more to do with how she always fed the stray cats in her street?_ Stefan's voice shook her from her paranoia. "We're here," he said.

The cafe stood between another four on the promenade. Children played hopscotch nearby. She saw a speed boat crashing through the waves. "I've been here a few times for work, this is the best restaurant in Nice." He swiped some menus as a waitress came to read them the specials. "Welcome to _Stella Marie's_ , tonight's special is butternut squash soup served with toasted parmesan croutons, and sage, or seafood fettuccini. Here is menu and the wine list, and I'll be back soon to take your order." The waitress gave Caroline a warm smile.

"Champagne?" Stefan asked, perusing the menu. Caroline had to wring her hands together to stop them from shaking. "Too bad, I hate champagne!" she blurted. Stefan looked disappointed. "That was a joke! I'm a dating robot sent here to observe your ways..." _Shut up, you're ruining everything!_ Stefan stared at her, then the corners of his lips twitched. She sat on her hands, looking at the menu, and happened to look back at the promenade when a seagull screeched. Her eyes widened in horror. There were her parents, not having room service.

"Oh shit!" Caroline hid her upper torso beneath the table cloth, stressing. "Is everything ok?" Stefan joined her. "I like to live on the edge," she whispered, all the blood rushing to her head. _How the hell would she explain this?_ "You see that man over there?" she began, taking a deep breath. "Well, he's been following me, and actually, he's a dangerous criminal..." Things went from bad to worse, simply because Caroline had the ability to say anything when nervous, anything at all, such as incriminating her father as a paedophile.

"No, it's fine, I've already got a restraining order out on him." _Sorry dad,_ she thought. Stefan didn't seem convinced, but the waitress returned to take their orders. "So what do you do?" Caroline asked, hiding her face behind her champagne glass. "Consulting," Stefan answered, straightening up his knife and fork. She took a sip of her champagne. Their date went well after that, despite the awful start. She liked Stefan, and it seemed he liked her. They managed to discuss politics and interests well into the night.

She discovered the waitress' name was Rebekah. "You don't happen to have an ass of a brother named Klaus, do you?" Caroline rambled, intending it as a joke. "Yes, actually, although I call him Nik." Caroline's eyes widened. "Rebekah Mikaelson?" she gasped. Stefan watched Caroline drain what was left in her glass. Rebekah laughed. "Caroline Forbes? What a coincidence! I've heard so much about you!" Rebekah answered Stefan's confused look. "She used to date my brother, but we never got to meet since, well, Klaus and I had a falling out, and I've been travelling for three years."

Rebekah went to bring them another bottle of champagne to celebrate, whilst Caroline's head spun.

"Small world," Stefan mumbled. Caroline nodded, wondering whether Rebekah had any news of Klaus. "I'm really sorry, we all really liked you." Rebekah said, sitting in the spare chair and pouring more drinks. "I don't know much about his new girlfriend, just that they moved down to New Orleans, but enough about my brother, what about you? How have you been?" Caroline and Stefan were the last ones to leave the restaurant. Rebekah dragged them to one of her favourite night clubs where a random guy took an interest in Caroline.

"I really need to get back to my date," she muttered, trying to escape the man's wandering hands. Stefan arrived with shots, and Rebekah intervened, shoving the guy out of their dance circle. "Does this dress say prostitute?" Caroline picked at the material, slightly affronted. Rebekah grabbed her hand, dancing to some retro DJ music, whilst Stefan swallowed his shot. "Ignore him, and no, it doesn't," Rebekah sighed. "You look beautiful," she said.

Stefan was ready to leave after midnight, explaining he had an early day of work. "On a Saturday?" Caroline teased. "No rest for the wicked," Rebekah interjected, laughing and giving Caroline a hug and a kiss. "Enjoy the rest of your date, thanks for letting me crash it, and I hope we can do it again soon. It was nice to finally meet you." Caroline felt the same. _Even if her relationship with Klaus was truly over, that didn't mean she had to break her friendships with his family, did it?_ Stefan helped her up a flight of stairs, listening to her rant about Klaus and his new girlfriend, as they returned to the hotel.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be telling you all this, since we just met, but-" Caroline attempted to swipe her room-key but her vision skewed, and her hands shook from nerves. It had been a long time since she'd invited a guy into her room, and a stranger at that. Stefan held her hand steady. "I really need to pee." She threw her clutch onto her bed, tripping over her suitcase at the foot of her bed. "I'm fine!" Stefan switched on the lights, as she waged a war against her dress' zip which wouldn't give.

Stefan walked towards her, making her heart race. "Caroline, there's something I've been wanting to do all night..." _Oh god, he was going to kiss her, and sure, she wanted to kiss him, but not right then, she needed to pee first._ Stefan surprised her by ripping the tag off her dress. "It's been sticking out all night," he said, throwing it onto her bed. Caroline sighed. "Ok fine, you've got me. I only bought it today," she confessed. "I'm not spontaneous, I don't like living on the edge. I live a very quiet, normal life. I'm a planner. I plan things, sometimes months in advance. Like this holiday, and I never buy dresses this expensive."

Stefan smiled, apparently her freak-out didn't bother him. "I can't breathe, it's so tight! Stefan, I need you to unzip me, just break it!" He smirked, yanking the zip as hard as he could. He picked up a nearby towel, holding it up so she could undress behind it without being seen. "And whilst, I'm confessing...that guy with the moustache who I called a paedophile, yeah, I lied, he's my dad, and yes, you may as well know, I'm here on holiday with my parents, so I'm going to pee, and if you're still here, then good, and if not, then goodbye." She sat on the toilet massaging her temples, thinking she'd blown it, but she hadn't heard the door slam.

Caroline returned to see Stefan facing her window, and jumped onto her mattress, arranging her towel, and making sure she showed a bit of cleavage, Elena always said more cleavage was best. "I feel like you're real, so I want to be real with you..." Stefan began. Caroline listened, propping her cheek against her hand. "I'm not in consulting. I kill people. I'm not a murderer, I'm a professional. I don't like what I do, but I like you." He turned around and saw Caroline asleep on her arm. "Awesome," he sighed. He wrote his number down and left it beside her. "Tomorrow I'm going to show you Nice, and hopefully, that will only be the beginning."

* * *

Stefan did meet Caroline tomorrow, in the lift, and she apologised profusely for falling asleep on him. They went out on another date, and then a third and fourth. They went to all the museé's, visited Sacré Coeur, climbed the Eiffel Tower and watched the sunset on the water in Cannes.

They went skinny dipping, ate in all the best restaurants, and shared their first kiss in front of the Arc de Triomphe. On her last day in Nice, they returned to Stella Marie's and shared a bottle of champagne with Rebekah, who gave them complimentary apricot soufflés drizzled in honey.

Stefan excused himself. "Just going to the men's, then I'll settle the bill," he said, leaving Caroline and Rebekah discussing the Parisian Markets. He bypassed the men's, since it was never his intention, he had one last thing to take care of before he left Nice.

"The rough guide to France? Really?" Stefan sat on a park bench beside an old man. Jonas Martin smiled, putting down his travel directory. "You've had your fun screwing Pollyanna for a week, now I need you to get back to work." Stefan frowned. "Her name is Caroline, and she's not like the others."

Jonas Martin rolled his eyes. "It's a crush. End it." Stefan shook his head. "I feel normal when I'm with her. She trusts me and I'm not willing to compromise that." He left his seat. "It's over," Stefan said.

"You are what you are, Stefan," Jonas Martin stated, trying to create doubt in his mind he could ever live a normal life. Stefan didn't care, he had found his match. Caroline Forbes was a good person, she was kind, a good friend, and she deserved his full attention. He went to relieve himself, staring at his reflection in the bathroom. This was real, tonight he would ask Caroline to marry him, and he hoped she'd say yes.

* * *

Liz Forbes sat with her feet up, waiting for the oven timer to go off. Caroline was in the kitchen, whisking the icing to her tequila and lime cupcakes. "Physical, Godlike perfection," Liz murmured. Caroline smirked, happy to find her mum had approved of her's and Stefan's engagement, it was just a matter of convincing her father. Caroline squeezed the lime juice into mixture, wincing when it found a paper cut.

"I hear you're jobless?" Bill asked Stefan, in their first formal get-together at Caroline's parents' house. "I hope to get a new job soon," Stefan said. Bill Forbes adjusted his grip on his golf club. "And you were in consulting?" he asked. Stefan nodded, finding the grilling intense, but he supposed, a necessary precaution by a concerned father. "And you promise, you'll never hurt her?" Bill pressed. "You have my word, Mr Forbes," Stefan said.

* * *

Stefan had tied a ribbon to Caroline's door, in their home town of Mystic Falls. He had a surprise for his wife of three years, a new office, organized the way she liked it, he hoped. "Hurry up, Stefan!" Caroline wrung her hands together, wearing his tie as a blind fold, as he opened the door, and guided her inside. He dropped the blindfold, waiting for her reaction. She stared at the multi-coloured desk folders, new stationary and furniture. "I love it!" she said, flinging herself into his arms, and giving him an appreciative kiss. "How did I get so lucky?" Stefan murmured.

"Charm and wit," Caroline whispered, laughing when they stumbled into the couch. "And, I've been dying to tell you, I've booked two plane tickets to Nice, I'm taking two weeks off at the end of the month..." she grinned, Nice had a special place in her heart. "I have everything I need, right here," Stefan said. "We could go to Stella Marie's and catch up with Rebekah, I wonder if she still goes clubbing?" Caroline paused, seeing Stefan hesitation. She propped herself up on her elbows. "Ok, what's going on with you?" He sighed. "I just... like it here. I like my job, I like this house, you..."

Caroline sighed, appreciating the feel of his hands in her hair. "Fine, I'll give them to Elena and Aaron," she sighed. "But please, can we just go away for a few days, even if it's just to Chicago or Atlanta, I need to escape my parents, and my job, and this house, with you." Stefan kissed her, and she pulled him on top of her, intending to continue their little session, just without their clothes. The doorbell rang, interrupting them, and Stefan answered the door, without his shirt.

"Hi Stefan! Did you get one of these flyers? There's a block party tonight, hope you can come!" Greta, one of their eccentric neighbours thrust a flyer into his face. "Thanks," Stefan said, taking the flyer, but thinking they'd be staying in, preferably in their bed, until morning. He engaged in a one-sided conversation, and after ten minutes finally shut the door, returning to see Caroline on the phone. "Ok, fine, I'll do it, but only if you give me a pay rise for the rest of the year. I'll see you at the airport," she said to the caller.

Caroline walked up to him, resting her head against his chest with a sigh. "Hold onto that thought," she whispered. "One of the marketing assistants is sick, and I have to fill in, apparently I'm the only one capable enough. I'm so sorry, I know it's your birthday weekend...I'm going to call mum and dad, so they can still take you out for dinner." Stefan shook his head. "No need, there's a block party tonight. I'll be fine, I can hang out with Vaughn," he said.

Caroline lowered her phone, looking suspicious. "I'll be fine," Stefan repeated, kissing her again. She sighed, resting her head against his. "I promise, the moment I get back we're having sex," Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" She laughed when he kissed her again, making her knees weak. "Why don't you just catch a later flight?" She wrapped her arms around him, too busy returning his kisses to answer. He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

* * *

Stefan sat in the car with Bill, their relationship hadn't changed much since Stefan married Caroline. He owed Bill his thanks, for giving him a job as an architect and tipping them off on where to purchase a house in Mystic Falls, but there was always something below the surface which made Stefan not completely trust the man, he just didn't know what it was. Stefan's phone rang, and he picked it up, not recognising the number. They had been at the pub to celebrate Stefan's birthday, and Bill had gone, only to please his daughter, Stefan thought. "Hello?"

Stefan recognised the caller as soon as he heard his voice. "It's Annabel Hensler, meet me in room 114 at The Grill tomorrow, we have much to discuss." _How had Jonas Martin tracked him down?_ It had been three years, three years living a normal life. There was no way in hell he was going to give that up. "Not going to happen, Annabel-" Stefan hung up his phone, a sinking feeling in his chest. "Did you just hang up on someone?" Bill parked his BMW in Stefan's driveway. The lights weren't on, and Stefan presumed Caroline had gone to catch her flight. He already missed her.

"No, I, uh, it was my old boss, asking if I wanted my old job back." Stefan climbed out of the car, checking his pockets for his house keys. "Did I leave them in the car?" Stefan murmured, whilst Bill rang the doorbell. "I'm not telepathic," came Bill's reply. Stefan rolled his eyes, ready for the night to be over with. "Fell out of my pocket," Stefan picked up his keys, and saw something sticking out of the letterbox. He pulled the junk mail from the letter box, knowing the longer he stalled, the more pissed off Bill would get, and hurried to open the door. Bill scratched his moustache, "After you."

Stefan stepped over the threshold, finding the house eerier than usual, and anxiously wondering whether Jonas had broken in to recruit him back to his old job. A floor board creaked, and then Bill turned on the lights. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEFAN!" He loosened his grip on his rolled up junk mail breathing a sigh of relief. Caroline had packed her suitcase, but had no plans to leave. She kissed him, causing the other guests to laugh and whistle. "Our meeting has been moved til tomorrow, I told them it was my husband's birthday, and I wouldn't come if I didn't get tonight off."

Stefan held onto her waist, looking around their lounge room and kitchen at all their friends and neighbours. "Thank you for getting him out of the house," Caroline said to Bill. Liz greeted Stefan, giving him a warm hug and a bottle of bourbon. "Thank you," Stefan took the bottle to the kitchen. "You're welcome," Liz smiled. Caroline called over her shoulder. "Ok everyone, time to get this party started! Vaughn turn the music up, mum and dad, make yourself comfortable, Greta, drinks!" Stefan went to the kitchen to put down the junk mail, and found a postcard from Jonas, reminding him of their meeting. He knew it would be worse if he ignored it. He slid the postcard inside his jacket pocket for safe keeping and returned to the dance floor, collecting Caroline's hand, and twirling her into his arms. He didn't regret meeting her. She had changed his life and made it better. Vaughn pulled Greta onto the dance floor, singing the lyrics to the song.

 _"You make my dreams come true, oh oh, oh oh, I've been waiting for you, girl, you make my dreams come true."_ Caroline laughed when Stefan caught her. Vaughn tried to do the same with Greta, but failed, tripping over the coffee table and face planting onto the carpet. Caroline giggled, and Stefan smiled, entwining his fingers with Caroline's, she seemed to appreciate the gesture. "I love you, Caroline," Stefan murmured. He intended to enjoy the rest of his night, before his past caught up to him. "I love you too," she said.

 **A/N: Please review, and point out any typos, thank you! Song featured: You Make My Dreams Come True by the Hall & Oates. I was listening to the 500 Days of Summer soundtrack as I wrote the ending to this chapter. x**


	2. The Killers

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish it. A/N: Another SC movie idea. Sorry for the delay, as it says on my profile, I managed to get a F/T job and I've not had much time to write. Here is part 2 and do tell me your thoughts! x**

 **The Killers**

 **2.**

Stefan hugged Caroline, not wishing to let go, but he'd said goodbye at least twice. Caroline sighed, scrunching the back of his shirt with her grip. "Okay, I have to leave or I'll miss my flight, I'm going to miss you," she said, resting her head against his, and breathing in his Hugo Boss aftershave. "Go, I'll be waiting," he whispered, giving her a gentle push towards her car. She kissed him. "Happy birthday, Stefan," she smiled. He broke off first to wheel her suitcase to the boot of her car.

"Don't want the neighbours to get jealous..." he muttered, just as their eccentric neighbour Wes, put down his hedge cutter, and gave them a charming smile. "Going away?" he hollered over the blur of the machine. Caroline nodded. "Just for a business trip, I'll be counting on you to keep my Stefan on his toes!" She slammed her car door. "Oh, and Stefan, make sure Vaughn doesn't use all the milk this time!" Stefan nodded, giving her a wave, and pulled the garage door closed.

He entered the kitchen to find Vaughn in his underwear, asking for milk. "You could of helped yourself, you know!" Stefan swung open the fridge door, preoccupied on the postcard and phone call he'd received from Jonas Martin. He pulled the milk from the shelf and turned around to see Vaughn wielding a kitchen knife. It punctured the bottle, the liquid spurting all over his clothes. "What the hell are you doing?" Stefan yelled, half thinking it was one of Vaughn's pranks.

"Killing you, buddy! No hard feelings!" Vaughn explained. Flabbergasted, Stefan deflected Vaughn's lunges with the cheese board, and copped a sponge to the face. "But we're mates," Stefan protested. "We played basketball, video games, I was your wing-man, we've known each other for three years, doesn't that count for something?" Vaughn sighed. "I'm sorry, but there's a reward, you're worth 20 million dollars, and I'm tired of listening to your shit."

Stefan rammed the cheese board into Vaughn's face, knocking the knife from Vaughn's hand, it stung to hear his best friend's blunt reply. "I drove you to the hospital to bury Sir Lancelot, you owe me," Stefan hissed, slamming Vaughn's head directly into the kitchen counter. A car door slammed, and then hurried footsteps... Vaughn wiped the blood dripping from his nose and slipped through the open door on the porch. "I forgot my presentation..." Caroline's voice faded when she caught sight of Stefan's haunted expression.

"Go back to your car, I'm handling this," he said. Caroline looked at the blood, the knife and the cheeseboard, and dropped her car keys in shock. Vaughn returned from outside brandishing Wes' hedge trimmer and Caroline screamed. Stefan's stomach lurched at the thought of her being in danger, he'd never wanted this, and he dreaded disappointing her. He pointing to the stairs. "Go to the safe and bring me my gun!" he yelled, blocking the trimmer with a kitchen stool.

"I just wanted some milk on my cereal, and he went ballistic!" Vaughn yelled. Stefan avoided the machine and jabbed the stool into Vaughn's chest. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" he yelled. Caroline acted, returning a few minutes later with Stefan's gun, she didn't know how to shoot, and tried to block out their arguing. "SHUT UP!" She heard Vaughn crash to the floor, not realizing in her frustration and fear, she'd pulled the trigger. "She shot me!" Vaughn grabbed his leg, stumbling back into a dining chair. Stefan switched the hedge trimmer off and duck-taped Vaughn to the chair to interrogate him. _Who had ordered his death warrant?_

"I can't move, Stefan?" Caroline's whole body shook, and Vaughn's groans about dying were not helping matters. "It's ok, just breathe," Stefan said, taking the gun. Her eyes were full of anguish. "How is this okay, I just shot your best friend! _Who are you?"_ Stefan pointed the gun at Vaughn. "Let's just say I work for the blah and they gave me the licence to blah. I promise I'll explain everything, but first I need to speak to Jonas, my old boss, I've been compromised," he said.

"What does that even mean?" Her horrified expression did not give him comfort, in fact he was pretty sure his revelation might have ended their three year marriage. "I got out in France, and it's just as much as a surprise to find out my best friend is trying to kill me. I just wanted a normal life because I fell in love with you Caroline, and I meant what I said in my vows, I will protect you, but I need you to trust me, will you do that?" He tightened his grip on his gun.

Vaughn struggled with his bindings out of the corner of his eye. Caroline's eyes swept over the destruction left behind from their fight, and picked up her car keys. "I trust you," she whispered to Stefan. Stefan knocked Vaughn unconscious to stall for time, grabbing Caroline's hand. Her fingers squeezed his, then she pulled back. "Wait, I forgot my presentation!" she said. "You won't need it," Stefan ran around to the car, opening the door for her.

"I don't suppose you know what happened to my hedge trimmer?" Wes stood with a furrowed brow. Stefan and Caroline shook their heads. "How strange," they heard Wes mutter. One of their other neighbours, Greta delivered some mail to their letter box. "Hi guys, where are you off to?" she said, as Stefan slammed his foot onto the accelerator. "The airport, we're running late, as it is!" he lied, checking to see Caroline tight lipped beside him.

"She might've been able to help us," she hissed, once Greta was out of ear shot. "I highly doubt it, besides, Vaughn's a hired assassin. Someone out there wants me dead-" They both heard a rat-a-tat-tat and the screech of tyres. "Stefan?" She had seen what Stefan had - Vaughn, driving Stefan's Porsche, and firing at them with a machine gun. "Spread your legs!" Caroline stared at her husband but did as instructed, screaming when he stabbed the chair with his penknife.

"How many weapons do you have?!" She held onto her seat, as Stefan checked it was loaded. He could see Vaughn gaining on them. "Hang on!" He headed towards a construction site, hoping all that dust would act as a deterrent. Caroline's eyes were wet with tears, and Stefan gritted his teeth, he didn't like that he was responsible for upsetting her. "I never meant for this to happen," he said, keeping an eye on Vaughn. "Just get us out of here," she whispered.

Stefan skidded Caroline's car through the dirt, telling her to hold the wheel whilst he shot at his precious vintage car. It pained him to watch the windscreen shatter and the wheels puncture, but it needed to be final. Vaughn's bullets grazed Caroline's recent paint job. He swung the car 360 degrees, ramming the vehicle against his Porsche. He gritted his teeth, driving his car forwards and pushing Vaughn over the edge, to his death.

Stefan peered over the edge to see his beloved Porsche overturned on spikes. "Is it over?" Caroline asked, staying back. Stefan ran his hand through his sweaty hair, questions bombarded his brain. _What had Wes seen, or Greta? Who could he trust?_ Caroline's voice broke his thoughts. "We can't go home, can we?" she asked after a minute. Stefan didn't want her to worry, but truth be told, he was unnerved. "Jonas will know what to do," he said. "Get into the car, we've got to keep moving..."

Stefan scanned the desolate construction site. "Not until you explain," she said.

He sighed, opening her car door. "I was recruited in college. They chose me because my parents had passed, I didn't have any friends, only a brother I didn't get on with, and so I was perfect for the role. I did my job, I got paid and I lived as best I could, but it doesn't take long for the glamour to fade, you hear your victims screaming and the nightmares get worse. You can't escape this life, not really, it's always there, haunting us. I'm a monster, and I knew when I met you, I didn't want to be that person anymore, I wanted to be better."

* * *

Caroline placed the second gun Stefan handed to her in the elastic of her skirt. "Sweetie, your gun is showing?" She frowned at Stefan's comment, complaining she had nowhere else for it, and spotted a child's backpack outside one of the motel rooms. She unzipped the bag and slipped the weapon inside. Stefan grabbed a room key from a cleaner's trolley and entered, whispering Jonas' name. His nose twitched, picking up the stench of blood, and he lowered his gun, grim-faced.

"Is that your boss?" Caroline gasped, as Stefan went to check Jonas' pockets, eyeing the gunshot to his head. "Was my boss," Stefan murmured, looking for clues. He answered her horrified look. "No emotions. I can't let my feelings cloud my judgement." He returned to flicking through Jonas' wallet, and Caroline wrung her hands together. "You already looked there," she said, shining her mobile phone like a torch. "We should call my dad..." she said, staring at the Jonas Martin's body.

Stefan shook his head. "No, the less people know, the better." She disagreed. "We're close to my parents' house, and I'm scared Stefan!" She hugged the bag with a gun in it, and didn't mention her stomach pains. _Were they from period pain or simply a reaction to finding out her husband was an assassin?_ Stefan sighed, checking Jonas' suitcase. "It's not like you to be so disorganized, why didn't you pack your presentation, then you would've been on the plane... and far away from here!"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I got sidetracked, I needed to check my diary...because I'm late." He continued his search, infuriating Caroline. "Late for what?" he asked. "I think I might be pregnant!" Stefan almost broke the zip of the suitcase. "What?" She left the motel room, needing fresh air. Stefan followed. "We need to buy a few tests for me to make sure." Stefan was unable to articulate words. "Now, Stefan," she urged, leaning against her car door as Stefan fumbled with her car keys.

She sat in the passenger seat, rolling her eyes when Stefan failed to start the car due to his nerves.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Stefan began, parking at the shops. "Why didn't you?"

Caroline escaped the car before he'd turned off the engine. "I deserved that," he muttered, locking the car and hurrying inside. She crossed the white linoleum floors at a pace, then reached for the pregnancy tests. "Caroline, are you sure?" She gave him a wild look.

"Explain these breasts!" she said, holding them up. "Aren't they always that big?" he stuttered, shrinking beneath her fiery gaze. She shoved her backpack into his hands. "Hold this!" He sighed. "Just pick one, please?" Caroline rounded on him. "This is an important moment in my life, Stefan! I'm going to take my time to compare products, because our baby deserves the best." He kept an a lookout, spying an attendant who'd caught sight of Caroline's indecisiveness. Stefan lifted the back of his shirt, reaching for his gun.

Caroline noticed and gave him a warning look. "Need any help?" The young boy with a green apron asked. "Which one would you recommend?" Stefan watched the boy's face grow a deep shade of beetroot. "It's okay, son, she's already made up her mind, she'll choose the opposite of what you tell her," Stefan stepped in, guiding the boy to the checkout. Caroline slid the test and a packet of fresh strawberries across the conveyor belt. Afterwards, Stefan convinced her to take the test at his work.

"Stefan, I can't pee with you standing there staring at me," Caroline hissed after a few minutes. His affronted look made her say. "Honey, please? Just guard the door. " Stefan pulled the door shut and walked into Sloane, one of his colleagues. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Had to pick up some files for Bill," he lied. Sloane adjusted her clipboard in her arms. "Okay, I'm just doing stock take, I'll be in the warehouse if you need me." He nodded, relieved she didn't try to attack him.

Hovering outside, Stefan waited a minute, then banged his fist on the bathroom door. "How's it going in there?" Caroline told him she was almost done. He walked into the office and searched Vaughn's desk and computer for something which might reveal who had hired him. Three years of what he'd thought was a normal life, and everything had been a scam. "Stefan?" The toilet flushed. He had been under surveillance. Stefan heard something outside the office. He raised his gun, waiting to see the white's of his stalker's eyes.

The wall crumbled around him. Somebody tried to strangle him. He smelt Sloane's perfume, and threw himself forward, pulling her through the jip-rock and over his head. She slammed onto the boardroom table, knocking off the development plans and began to shoot at him. "You too?" he spluttered. Sloane smiled, tossing dark hair over her shoulder. "Sorry Stefan, you know how much I've wanted that raise," she said.

He ducked behind the cubicles, trying to gather his nerves, and took aim. _Where'd she go?_ His heart-rate raced, and then he heard: "Get away from my husband!" Caroline unzipped her backpack which Stefan had dropped at the entrance of his office. Sloane didn't hesitate, she dived on him, wrestling his gun from his grip. Stefan was out of practice and Sloane was very good at her job. He spat blood from his mouth, receiving a punch to the jaw and then Caroline's shot rang out.

Sloane smirked. "You missed-" Before Stefan or Caroline could shout a warning the centrepiece above the table speared Sloane clean through the stomach. "Good riddance," Stefan muttered, halting the centrepiece. He hurried Caroline from the office, thanking her for her timing. "What did the test say?" Caroline handed it to him. "What's two bars mean? Am I going to be a dad?" He was nervous, and yet, happy, really happy, and excited, despite everything. Caroline frowned.

"I'm going to be a mother, but I'm not sure yet if you're going to be the father..." Her confession slapped Stefan across the face and in his hesitation and shock, she grabbed her car keys from his hand, and started the car. Stefan tried to open the door, but she'd locked it. "I can't change who I was! I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you!" His voice broke as he pleaded for her to trust him. She wound down her window. "Tell me how, and I'll stay." He hesitated, remembering Jonas' words from three years ago - he'd never have a normal life, he was kidding himself to try.

"I love you, and I will be here for you, and our baby. Don't shut me out, please!" She swallowed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Stefan, our baby needs stability, and you're lifestyle just isn't baby-friendly." Stefan rapped his hands on the car window, but he couldn't change her mind. He pulled his mobile phone from his pocket, it was ringing - an unknown number. "Hello?" he answered, watching the car disappear in the distance.

"Hey, is that Stefan? I've got a delivery for you, I'll be there in two secs." The van pulled into the driveway and Stefan pocketed his phone. "I'll just get you to sign here, while I get it for you."

Stefan's hand hovered on his gun, just in-case. He heard Kai moving around in the truck, and then felt paranoid when Kai handed him a large box. "Thanks," Stefan went to sign, and Kai raised a machine gun, with a shrug. "No hard feelings, man, I just couldn't resist!" Stefan thought fast, throwing the box back at Kai and running to the other side of the van. "Let's just get this over with Stefan, you can't hide from me!" Kai bellowed.

Stefan closed his eyes, his senses on high alert. An SVU with a woman driving, drove up the curb. Seconds where Kai stood holding a bazooka, sat Greta complaining about her blood splattered windshield. "Are you okay?" she called from the window. Stefan nodded, still wary. Greta tidied her hair and revved her engine. "Do you know what I could do with 20 million dollars, Stefan? Buy that spa I've always wanted!"

Stefan jumped over her car bonnet, firing shots through her windscreen and climbed into the delivery van. "Oh honey, you can't escape me that easily!" Stefan's heart pounded in his chest as swung the wheel to the right, narrowly avoiding her car. He needed to survive this, he needed to convince Caroline he would be a good father to their unborn baby. Greta smashed her car into his, pulling almost the same move he had pulled on Vaughn. The delivery van overturned and Stefan crawled from the wreckage, cuts to his hands from the broken glass.

His body ached, and he heard Jonas' ghost taunting him, telling him he wasn't good enough - if only he'd listened to him three years ago he'd have been fit enough to survive. Greta smirked through her ruined windshield, somehow her wavy brown locks still pristine. "Where's Caroline? Don't tell me, she left you?" Greta laughed. "You really are pathetic, Stefan, and so predictable!" Stefan winced, dragging himself to his feet. He didn't have many bullets left.

"Tell Caroline I love her," he said, lowering his gun. Maybe it was best, someday Caroline would be a great mother, and he was only bad luck. "I know you do," a car door slammed and Caroline raised Kai's untouched bazooka at Greta's fancy car. "He doesn't love you, my ass," she hissed, causing Stefan to look up. Greta stuck up her rude finger as Caroline pulled the trigger. Greta's car exploded into flames. "You came back?" Stefan murmured when Caroline helped him to her car. "Of course I came back, did you really think I'd leave you stranded in the middle of nowhere, with a bounty on your head?"

Stefan gave her a look which said 'yes' and she sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, and Stefan accepted her apology, adding a kiss. "What was that for?" she asked. Stefan's eyes twinkled. "For saving my life, and giving me hope - it's what you do and it's why I love you." Caroline blushed. "Where to now?" she asked, changing the subject. He groaned, answering her worried look. "Couples counselling?" he laughed, but refrained when it hurt too much.

She shook her head. "No, no, what do we do? Where do we go?" He sighed. "Back to the house, we need bullets, money and our passports. I think it's time to use those tickets you bought for our anniversary." Caroline smiled. "I can't believe I married a spy," making him frown. "I just murdered someone, and you've murdered...how many people?" Stefan didn't answer right away. "Too many," he muttered.

Caroline drove back to their house, thinking of her job, and how she was probably going to get fired - but that didn't matter anymore, because her husband's life was in danger, and a surging anger ran through her veins. She needed Stefan in her life, he made everything better - he was her best friend.

 _They were pregnant_. "You know you have to point the car in that direction and step on the gas for it to move, right?" Stefan offered after a few minutes. "I am, and it's not going..." she frowned. Stefan leaned forward, noticing the empty fuel tanker flashing. "You didn't notice the blinking fuel light?" Caroline shot him a dark look. "I apologise, that should have been my first priority, instead of saving your ass back there." Stefan leaned back in his seat, massaging his temples. "The petrol station's not far from here, help me out of the car," he groaned.

After they'd refilled the car, Caroline happily drove them back home. She had three missed calls from her parents looking for her. Wes was having a cup of tea on his porch when they arrived. "Did you find your hedge trimmer?" Caroline enquired, as Stefan pulled her inside. "Yes, thanks, it was in my garden shed, a bit blunt, so I'm sharpening it." Caroline barely heard his last words, having entered the house to see her mother tied to the chair Vaughn had been only hours earlier.

"Mum, what's going on?" Stefan held out his arm, keeping her back. Wes had crossed into their house, holding his steaming cup of tea. "I'm fine, darling, your father is negotiating a deal," Liz seemed calm for a hostage. Caroline searched the room looking for him. "He's at work," her mother explained. Something about Bill Forbes' demeanour and interrogation skills nagged Stefan.

Wes put his cup of tea on the kitchen island. "I want the 20 million dollars," Stefan rubbed the gun's nozzle up and down Liz's unimpressed face, grinning when Stefan held Caroline back. "Vaughn took your hedge trimmer," she said. "I know, I gave it to him, but what I find most interesting Stefan, is that you thought this was real. This, everything here, is a reality created by X, and X is not one to give second chances...but he did for you, and that's what I don't understand."

"Who is X?" Stefan demanded. Wes grinned, his charming smile unnerved them. Caroline gave Stefan a desperate look, worried for Liz. "Why would X hire so many assassins to kill you? What is it about you, Stefan Salvatore? What makes you different to all the others?" Stefan had no idea what Wes was talking about, and flinched when Caroline nudged him. She had unzipped her backpack, and her gun still had some bullets left. Liz complained about her nose being itchy. Wes scratched it.

"I can only come to one conclusion, X used us to test your loyalty to his daughter."

Stefan stared at Wes, the information sinking in. A gunshot rang out, and blood seeped from the bullet wound between Wes' eyes. Stefan looked up to see Bill Forbes descending the stairs from their bedrooms, and Caroline ran over to Liz to un-tie her. Stefan turned, pulling the gun from Caroline's backpack and pointing it at her father. Two deaths, exactly the same - it was all making sense now. Jonas Martin was murdered by Bill Forbes. "You're X?" Stefan asked.

Caroline helped her mother up. Bill Forbes kept his gun raised. "Dad, what's going on? Why are you two pointing guns at each other?" Liz sighed, putting the kettle. Caroline stared at them both. "Your father just killed Wes exactly the same way as he did my boss," Stefan said.

Caroline looked back at Wes as if to confirm Stefan's words. Bill sighed. "They were sleepers I hired, I didn't trust Stefan. I was supposed to be on that helicopter in Nice, the one which exploded in the sky, but I bailed when I saw you on a date with my daughter." Stefan had no idea, his mouth went dry. "You were spying on us?" Caroline whispered, remembering her disastrous first date with Stefan, where she'd hid beneath the tablecloth to avoid her parents.

"You were vulnerable, we were just looking out for you," Liz said, pouring four teas. Stefan's head ached. "So, all this? The house, our friends and neighbours? None of this was real?" Caroline gaped. Stefan searched for answers in Liz and Bill's expressions, he could see in their tortured eyes they had never wanted Caroline to discover the truth. Stefan turned to Caroline, explaining his actions. "It was my last job, but I got out, for us, and I'm never going back," he had promised himself to her, as he had done in their vows.

Caroline edged between her husband and her father with her arms outstretched. "Enough! I've been dodging bullets all day, and it's not good for the baby!" Both Liz and Bill reacted differently. Liz screamed, spilling tea all over the counter. Bill stood stony faced, and Stefan lowered his gun. "Congratulations sweetheart," Liz said, giving her a hug. Caroline let go of Liz, squeezing Stefan's arm in thanks, and noticed Bill hadn't lowered his gun. She shielded Stefan with her body, frowning.

Liz sighed, refilling the kettle and mopping up the spilt tea from the counter. "Bill, you can't punish our daughter for marrying the one man most like her father, let it go," she said, pouring some whiskey into each tea cup. Caroline's mother eyed Wes' blood ruining the dining rug. "Did you really have to be so dramatic?" she scolded, whilst Bill put down his gun. Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Of course I know my husband's a professional killer... I discovered a gun at the bottom of his sock drawer once and confronted him about it."

Caroline sipped her tea, bewildered. "How did I never know about this?" she asked. Bill ordered Stefan's help in moving the dining room table so they could wrap Wes' body in the carpet. Their sudden movement alerted Caroline. "Don't you dare move! I am calling a family meeting. No more lying, no more spying or hiding weapons in the car, I don't want you to swat a fucking fly, is there anything else you haven't told me? _Anyone? Stefan?_ "

Caroline's eyes bore into his. He cleared his throat. "Third week we were together, you said I love you in your sleep and I didn't tell you, because I wanted to be the one to say it first..." He smiled, apologetic, relieved when Caroline left her chair and kissed him. His heart skipped a beat, but he held back. "Your parents..." he murmured. She pulled away, and Stefan saw Liz pretending to mind her own business, giving Bill a warning glance. "...will respect my choices," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And when our baby is born, I expect you will both be the best of friends."

 _Twelve months later..._ in their new house in Mystic Falls, Caroline leaned against the doorway watching her husband and father argue about the security system installed to protect her baby boy. "We're going to be late..." she reminded them. "Elena and Aaron are waiting downstairs and Jack is going to be fine with April." The babysitter smiled, picking a story from the nursery bookshelf.

Bill sighed, switching on the baby-mic beside Jack's cot and slapping the other into Stefan's anxious hands. "He's just doing what fathers do best, Caroline," Bill said, smiling at Stefan, and kissing Caroline's head before leaving. She sighed, walking across to the cot and slid her hand inside Stefan's. "We'll be back in a few hours," she whispered, resting her chin against his shoulder. Stefan brushed Jack's blond hair from his eyes. "You be good for April, okay?"

He pulled his hand away from his son's 'Oscar the Grouch' pajamas, and Caroline squeezed his hand. "You know you saved me, right?" he murmured, pocketing the baby-mic. "That day in the lift, you changed my life, and I'm forever grateful." Caroline overheard April reading Beatrix Potter's 'The Tale of Peter Rabbit' to her son, and returned Stefan's smile. "We saved each other, baby," she said, straightening his tie, and pulling her cardigan up around her shoulders. Stefan wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

 **A/N: Please review! Other ideas I've had (my list is endless!): Just Like Heaven, Bend it Like Beckham (Belvafore), The Princess Diaries, Mamma Mia, Bring it on & Clueless, if you have any requests, let me know & I'll add them to my list :) Which one would you like to see next? :)**


End file.
